Hurricane
by Summersetlights
Summary: When Clare is absent with a cold, Wesley and Eli become English partners for the day.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi._**

**_Yes. This is Eli/Wesley. ;) This is for Brittany! Happy Birthday! And I hope that your Eesley wishes come true._**

* * *

><p>His palms were shaking and sweat dribbled down his petrified face. His nerdy glasses-that he got at the drugstore for 99 cents-slowly drifted down his perspiring nose. Wesley grabbed the straps of his backpack tighter to release the butterflies in his mixed up stomach. He couldn't believe that he was doing this.<p>

He was going to ride in a hearse.

With Elijah Goldsworthy.

He shivered at the name and continued to follow the boy adorned in black. Wesley had gotten stuck with the gothic boy in English class, because unfortunately, Clare was absent and Wesley didn't have many friends.

Wesley wasn't sure if it was his fault or Clare's.

When they finally arrived at the hearse, Wesley shook with fear. He had heard rumors that Elijah Goldsworthy killed people and stuck them in the back of the hearse. And by the looks of the metal skulls all over the place, Wesley couldn't help but believe the whispered gossip.

"It's a hearse." Wesley muttered as Eli took out his keys to open up both doors.

With a smirk, Eli looked down at the geeky boy. "Is it? And here I thought that it was a firetruck." Wesley blushed and Eli shook his head in dark amusement as he walked over to the drivers side. Eli got in and Wesley watched him start up the hearse with a fire-like sound. Wesley watched his every move and he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want awkwardly go in. But then again, he didn't want to awkwardly stand there forever. He knew that everything he he could possibly do would be awkward.

"Hey, Wes?" Eli's voice called and a panicked shiver went down Wesley's spine, "Do you want me to open the door for you? Or can you handle it?"

Wesley scurried into the hearse and Eli gave him an odd look. But Wes merely squeaked. With that ear-splitting squeak, Eli stifled a barking laugh and backed out of the school parking lot. But before Welsey could get comfortable, he looked behind him and eyed the back of the hearse. His eyes searched every inch of the black space. He checked over the boxes and boxes of random objects, waiting to see something dead.

Eli looked at the geeky boy in slight confusion, but smirked when the boy shuddered at the metal skull. "Don't worry, Wes. I only hide the dead bodies in my house, not in here." He murmured, his voice low, but a bit of humor around the edges.

Wesley whipped back in place and stayed still and quiet the rest of the ride.

_._

.

.

"Clare is sick with a cold, and I made...I mean, um...my mom made her some soup last night to help her get better. It took me-I mean, her hours to make, so I think that it'll be good. At least, I hope so," Eli muttered, ringing the doorbell of Clare's house, "I mean, I hope so for my mother's case, of course."

Wesley nodded and looked down at the ground. The last time he saw Clare Edwards...he touched her chest. And he was sure that he was one of the last people that she wanted to see. He had apologized and he felt horrible, but how was he supposed to know that she was talking about her eyes? I mean, her breasts had looked slightly larger, and he's a boy after all, so he couldn't help but think-

"And I swear, as soon as we drop this off, we'll get started on our project." Eli promised and Wesley snapped out of his thoughts about Clare's chest.

"Take your time with...your...um...girl..um...hey! Did you know that girls are like hamsters?" Wesley sputtered out and he wanted to smack his forehead against something hard, because the look that Eli was giving him sent shivers down his spine. He was angry at himself. He had promised that he wouldn't say anything weird like that around the boy with the hearse.

"I'm pretty sure that Clare isn't a-" Eli started, but the thick, heavy door opened. Clare stood in front of them with a robe wrapped around her body. She looked at Eli with a warmth that made Wesley feel like he was intruding. But then, when she saw Wesley, her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. But she didn't question and her gaze went back to the boy carrying the soup.

"I have soup!" Eli rasped out and Wesley looked at him weirdly. But Clare noticed nothing odd and she let out a cough as she opened the door for them to step in.

"Thank you so much for the soup, Eli." Clare mumbled drowsily and walked slowly to the kitchen. Wesley followed them like a lost puppy in need of escpe. He awkwardly stood at the doorway as Clare reached to get the bowls. But when she couldn't reach, Eli gently pushed her into a chair and he continued to hunt down the necessary items for soup.

"Come and sit, Wes." Clare croaked and Wesley ducked his head and muttered a 'no thanks'. Clare shrugged her slumped shoulders and yawned widely, her eyes closing drowsily. Eli looked at her before he poured the soup and his expression softened, and Wesley felt like he was intruding again. A light snore echoed throughout the room, and without saying anything, Eli walked quietly over to Clare and lifted her up gently, trying not to stir her. He walked past Wesley and nodded upstairs, and Wes knew that he was going to take the sleeping girl upstairs to rest.

When Eli came back down, he scribbled a little note on a small piece of blank paper and Wesley had caught a glimpse of the writing and noticed that there was a small heart at the bottom of the paper...

Eli started to cover the soup when Wesley found words bubbling on his tongue. He knew that it probably wouldn't be appropriate, because he hardly knew that guy, but he couldn't help but want to know.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Welsey asked, smiling shyly; almost afraid that Eli would yell at him.

"What makes you say that?" Eli asked distantly, putting a top over the bowl of soup.

"Because _you_ made her soup...not your mom. And I can just tell...so...are you?"

"Love is a strong word," Eli remarked, but then sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "But it fits what I feel for her, though. So yes, you're right."

"Are you dating?" Wesley asked excitedly, wanting desperately to hear juicy details. He sat down at the closest chair and looked up at Eli in concentration.

"Nah...she could never want me," Eli muttered, and Wesley knew that Eli was talking to himself, "I'm a screw-up, you know? And she's...she's Clare. She's everything. And I'm in love with her."

"I don't think that you're a screw-up." Wesley murmured and Eli paused his step. Nothing but silence was heard and Wesley blushed, angry that he had said that. But Eli had just smiled widely and placed the covered soup on the counter.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow...by any chance?" Eli asked, biting his lip.

Wesley merely squeaked, but this time, the squeak was code for yes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo corny. But after this, Eli totally ditches Clare and becomes Wesley's boyfriend.<em>**


End file.
